Brazen Beak
The Brazen Beak is a shop from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is the armor shop of Rito Village. It is run by Nekk and Huck who also works respectively as the greeter and tailor. Shop The Brazen Beak only sells pieces of the "Snowquill" armor set which comprises the Snowquill Headdress, Tunic and Trousers. Huck makes them from only the softest and thickest molted baby Rito feathers, while the Snowquill Headdress is made with a Ruby and snow bird feathers (presumably Red Sparrow as their feathers are often used as decorations and are native to Hebra Mountains and Tabantha Frontier, though the feathers might come from White Pigeons which are native to Hebra Mountains, or both are used as the description says snow bird feathers which could refer to both species as they are birds adapted to cold snowy regions and have white feathers). A Ruby is used to make the Snowquill Headdress as Rubies contain the power of fire which is what grants the Snowquill Headdress and Ruby Circlet the cold resistance effect. A three pieces grant one level of cold resistance which gives Link Level 3 Cold Resistance when a three piece are worn allowing him to endure the coldest areas in Hyrule. Additionally the set grants the "Unfreezeable" set bonus when all three pieces are upgraded to Level 2 or higher, useful for exploring the nearby Hebra Mountains and Tabantha Tundra as well as other cold regions like Mount Lanayru and Mount Hylia. The Unfreezable set bonus makes Link immune to being frozen and allows him to pick up Frost Pebblits and climb Frost Talus without having too melting the ice from their bodies with a source of fire. The set can also be dyed at the Kochi Dye Shop. As its the only shop that sells the Snowquill set, several characters such as Jogo, Pondo, and Kanny are implied to have obtained the Snowquill Tunic and Trousers they wear from Brazen Beak, indicating the shop is popular among Hylians living in (such as Pondo and Kanny) or visiting (such as the honeymooner Jogo) the Hebra Province (which both Hebra Mountains and Tabantha Frontier are part of). However none are shown wearing the Snowquill Headdress presumably due to its high price and the fact that only Level 2 cold resistance is needed to survive the bitterest cold in Hebra Province (as Tabantha Tundra in Tabantha Frontier is also cold) which is granted by the much cheaper Tunic and Trousers. The high cost of the Headdress is likely due to the Ruby used to make them as items made with rare valuable gemstones tend to cost more. Interestingly, the cloth and padding that covers the chest of the tunic resembles the cloth tops and leather-like armor worn by adult male Rito indicating its design is based on clothing worn by Rito though tailored to fit Hylians. The Rito Headdress also styles Link's hair into two braids like male Rito style their head feathers. Like with most shops in Breath of the Wild, Link can also sell armor, materials, and cooked food dishes to Nekk for Rupees. Armor Gallery File:Breath of the Wild Brazen Beak Snowquill Headdress (Rito Village).png|Snowquill Headdress on display at Brazen Beak Breath of the Wild Brazen Beak Snowquill Tunic (Rito Village).png|Snowquill Tunic on display at Brazen Beak Breath of the Wild Brazen Beak Snowquill Trousers (Rito Village).png|Snowquill Trousers on display at Brazen Beak See also * Enchanted * Fang and Bone * Fashion Passion * Gerudo Secret Club * Rare Armor Shop * Rhondson Armor Boutique * Ripped and Shredded * Starlight Memories * Ventest Clothing Boutique Category:Shops Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations